Lollipop
|allies = Saw Eggy Taco Tree Remote (Possibly) Liy (Possibly) Pillow Book (in BFB) |enemies = Barf Bag (arch-enemy) Dora Four (possibly) Marker Stapy Taco Book (BFDIA) Bracelety (possibly) Flower (After BFB 5) |voice = Cary Huang (BFDIA) Sam Lee (BFB) |episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (40th, 95 votes to join) BFB: TBA |color = Saturated Purple (Candy) Mauve (shine) White and Light gray (Stick) |first = Vomitaco |last = The Liar Ball You Don't Want|deaths = 4|place = BFDIA: 46th (to join) BFB: TBA|nicknames = *Lolly (Eggy)|recc = xXandytraicyXx}} Lollipop is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was a recommended character who could have joined BFDIA, but she only received 95 votes, which wasn’t enough to join. Although Lollipop was formerly voiced by Cary Huang, she is currently voiced by Sam Lee in BFB. She is currently on the team . Lollipop's only speaking role prior to Battle for BFDI was in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, when she told Book "I guess people judged you by your cover," in response to Book questioning why she didn't make it into the game. Lollipop was later flung to the LOL alongside the rest of the characters not joining BFDIA, although Book made it into the game after absent contestants were cut off. Lollipop's IDFB redesign features a more shiny look, and she no longer has a wrapper on her. She also has a different shade of purple. In Welcome Back, Lollipop, along with the characters held in the TLC, is given a chance to debut in IDFB through viewers' vote. Personality Lollipop is arrogant and seems to view herself as superior to everyone else. She usually judges characters, such as Book and Barf Bag, based on their appearance. She also typically refrains from referring to characters by their real names, instead opting for nicknames such as "Bagel Brain", "Sport Globules", "Taco-y", and "Little Gray Zig-zag", though it is possible that she sometimes uses these nicknames as terms of endearment, since she is friends with Saw and Taco (at the time she misnamed her). Apart from being judgmental, Lollipop is also unforgiving and rude. When Flower was being idiotic, Lollipop demanded her to be screeched, despite the fact that Flower had done nothing against Lollipop. Lollipop also hasn't forgiven Taco for her abandonment (which in actuality didn't happen). Appearance Lollipop appears to be a purple-colored lollipop. Changes BFDI 15 *Lollipop has a wrapper. *Lollipop is purple. *Lollipop has no shading or shine. *Lollipop has limbs. BFDI 16 *Lollipop is yellow. *Lollipop's name is misspelled as "Lolly Pop" BFDI 20 *Lollipop has no arms. *Lollipop's name is misspelled as "Lollipoppy". BFDI 21 *Lollipop has arms now. *Lollipop is green. *Lollipops face is on her stick. BFDI 22 *Lollipops face is no longer on the stick. *Lollipop has arms. *Lollipop is badly drawn. *Lollipop is green. *Lollipop has no wrapper. *Lollipop has thin outlines. BFDI 23 *Lollipop’s face and limbs are thicker. *Lollipop is badly drawn. BFDI 25 *Lollipop is purple. *Lollipop has a thin outline. Pre-BFDIA *Lollipop has no wrapper. *Lollipop is purple. *Lollipop has no outline. *Lollipop's design is much more simplistic. BFDIA *Lollipop has a wrapper. *Lollipop is a darker purple. IDFB *Lollipop has a shine to her top. *Lollipop has an outline. *Lollipop's candy part has an inconsistent shape. *Lollipop has no wrapper. BFB *Lollipop has thicker limbs. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Vomitaco, Lollipop made her first appearance. She watched the elimination along with other recommended characters. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Lollipop, who was named Lolly Pop at the time, watched the elimination again. In Gardening Hero, Lollipop gasped with the other recommended characters when they found out that there would only be one more opportunity for an eliminated contestant to rejoin. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, Lollipop made a cameo when Leafy, Flower, Bubble, and Firey were running. In Hurtful!, Lollipop made a cameo when Leafy and Bubble were doing the challenge. Battle for Dream Island Again In [[BFDI Second Season Voting|a video revealing the characters that can join BFDIA]]. Lollipop was one of the non-"The Reveal" recommended characters with a chance of joining. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", her votes were revealed: she got 95 votes. She has a chance to talk to Book, who was distraught she didn't make it. Lollipop says that the reason Book didn't join was that the viewers judged her by her cover. Book doesn't know if she wants to be angry or indifferent. She is seen getting crushed in Eraser's hallucination. In reality, she was treated with TLC. IDFB Lollipop was given a second chance at joining the show in "Welcome Back". Battle for BFDI Lollipop makes her first speaking appearance in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". She is first asking Eggy why she would treat Arm fluttering as a sign of disinterest, despite Teardrop showing interest. She then tells Eggy a story of when she tried to sell Teardrop her Fork Repellent, but makes "that weird arm-fluttery thing" in response. Pillow then tells them that arm fluttering means that the object doesn't care. Lollipop is quick to tell Barf Bag her "barf molecules" make her dumb, for they "infect" her brain. In response, Barf Bag flutters her arms at them. During team creation, Barf Bag then tries to tell Lollipop that she can "prove herself" if they are on the same team, but is rejected. Barf Bag would then team up with Spongy, since he "likes her presence". Lollipop would join Gaty's team, with Taco. Shortly after the teams were named, she asks Four to get X of the tall pillar, but is dismissed. Bleh takes off to the desert in pursuit of a basket, while losing Ice Cube, Lollipop, Teardrop, Book, Taco and Gaty in the process. Saw and Dora, however, were able to make it out of molten lava with the basket, saving them from last place. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she is freed by Stapy, Eraser and Marker, but they immediately kill her afterwards, since they expected Foldy. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Lollipop's rivalry with Barf Bag expand. She tells Barf Bag how "useless" her "barf molecules" are, then says that Pie (who exploded earlier) should use fork repellent. Barf Bag tries to use "science" to prove Lollipop wrong, but that doesn't work. Lollipop tries to make Barf Bag's arms flutter instead. Lollipop tells Barf Bag her arms are "wiggling", but Barf Bag tells her to let go. Lollipop dismisses her, and tells her to "perhaps take a nap instead". She is seen later on her team's swingset. She later writes "eulogies" for Taco, who was still stuck in the jawbreaker. Lollipop writes that Taco "was amalgamated and weird, but bold and courageous nonetheless." Lollipop is seen later when Saw tells her team to "push through". They were spared from elimination again. Later, Taco's surprise appearance enrages Lollipop. In "Today's Very Special Episode", she and Book tease Taco, saying that "the truest things really are the funniest". In "Fortunate Ben", her only line is asking Four to screech Flower. However, she forgets that Four screeches anyone who talks to him, so she instead gets screeched. She is later seen on her team's paper plane. Her team's plane never hit the ground. In "Four Goes Too Far", Lollipop, like other characters, was first seen during the heart scene. She later follows Saw to space. In space, Lollipop asks Saw if she hasn't experienced the vaccum of space before, to which she says yes. After Gaty gets infected with "the light", she is infected twice. Taco's "abandoning" of her team was met with negative responses, Lollipop saying "What else is new?" Lollipop is seen later on the Moon, fighting against A Better Name Than That for possession of the Twinkle. Since Taco asked Bell to look at the Moon, making her get the Twinkle, Lollipop's team is safe. However, Golf Ball's rocket breaks, leaving the two teams stranded on the Moon. Relationships Barf Bag In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Lollipop is shown to be unforgiving and rude to Barf Bag, under the belief that the barf molecules in her head have infected her brain. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, when Barf Bag tries to use "science" to show that the Barf molecules do not impact her intelligence, Lollipop responds by forcefully shaking her arms, stating that she "clearly doesn't care about this topic". Book Dora Lollipop considers Dora to be annoying. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, she tells her to “be quiet” or else her “football-hair is gonna fly into her piehole!”-. Taco Prior to "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Lollipop and Taco were friends. Taco's appearance after she breaks out of the jawbreaker enrages Lollipop, who teases her in the following episode. Deaths #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Might've burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Don't Pierce My Flesh: Might've been killed when the volcano erupted. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Melted in the World's Largest Oven. #Lick Your Way to Freedom: Crushed by Stapy and licked to death by Marker. Trivia * Lollipop is one of the two BFB characters with purple on their body. The other is Marker. * Due to Lollipop's masculine voice in BFB, some fans mistook her as a male, similar to Gaty, Pie, Bottle, Basketball, and Saw. * Lollipop, despite being voiced by Sam Lee, sounds similar to Cary Huang's normal voice. * Lollipop is the only person to ask Four to screech someone. * Lollipop appears to be a lighter shade of purple in IDFB, then in BFDIA. * Similar to Loser, she is heavily disliked within the BFDI fanbase due to her judging nature. ** Coincidentally, their names both start with the letter "L". * Lollipop is the only recommended character in BFDIA that didn't make it, but that also had a speaking role at the same time, shown in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. * When Lollipop was getting punished by Marker and Stapy in Lick Your Way to Freedom, she made the same pose in the IDFB intro. *Lollipop seemed to have a wrapper in BFDIA. *Lollipop is the first new BFDIA recommended character that can join to talk. *She made her first speaking role in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know but didn't speak again until Getting Teardrop to Talk. But wait, her voice changes, and she gets a new voice actor. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Voiced by Sam Lee Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Bleh Category:Lollipop Category:Females Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos